<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me To The Lakes by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017738">Take Me To The Lakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation'>Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Family Fluff, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Child Abuse, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka and Suki find out about the scar story, Vacations, implied Bato/Hakoda - Freeform, rated for language, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko never did get to take many breaks when he was Firelord. But every time he did Sokka was there with him.</p><p>Set over the course of their lifetime together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Kya II &amp; Bumi II &amp; Izumi, Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar) briefly, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! I love Taylor Swift, we know this, so welcome to my newest TS fic! Based off the lakes, which makes me feel so many things. </p><p>Quick note: the lines are out of order within this fic from where they fall in the song to match up with my storyline. I know they don’t go in this order, I did it on purpose, it’s not just another instance of me being a sham to the Swiftie name.</p><p>First chapter is just platonic Zukka, with Sukka (Sokki?) being present there. This is still a romantic Zukka fic, we will get there in chapter two and beyond, I know what I’m about son, don’t worry.</p><p>This chapter takes place about 2-3 years after the end of the war.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~Take me to the lakes, where all the poets went to die~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~I don't belong and, my beloved, neither do you~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~Those Windermere peaks look like a perfect place to cry~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~I'm setting off, but not without my muse~ </em>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~What should be over burrowed under my skin in heart-stopping waves of hurt~ </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Zuko hated the Royal Council. They always had been a bunch of stuck-up bastards. Even as a child, mired as he was in Fire Nation propaganda, he had known they were cruel men who thought themselves better than everyone else. Often at the expense of those they were meant to help and protect.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, even now that he was Firelord he still did not have the power to dismiss them. Zuko snorted, he thought he should have that power. But it was written into the laws of the Fire Nation that members of the Royal Council, once appointed, remained in place unless they resigned or died. And the process of changing that law required the approval of at least half the Royal Council. Which Zuko did not have enough control of yet to do so.</p><p> </p><p>He had hoped most of them would resign once he ascended the throne. Many of them did, out of anger at what they saw as an unfair usurpation of his father. But not so much that his appointees comprised half the Council. And he needed to be sure he had the support of half the Council on the matter before he ever brought it up in the first place. Otherwise the councillors could make his life rather difficult.</p><p> </p><p>It was as he was stewing over this (not brooding, no matter what his friends would say) that he ran smack dab into someone. The force of it knocked Zuko into the wall, and he heard a thump as the other person hit the floor. Zuko began stammering out apologies before he had even turned towards the unfortunate soul he had so rudely bumped into all because he hadn’t bothered to watch where he was going. </p><p> </p><p>As he turned he briefly noted that it was odd that the guards who had been walking with him hadn’t made any move to protect him from what could have been harm. Normally they were too jumpy when it came to his personal space, glaring at servants if they happened to get too close on accident.</p><p> </p><p>Once Zuko heard the laughter and saw who the person still sprawled out on the floor was though it all made sense. He had made it abundantly clear to all of his guards that his friends were allowed into his space so long as he was permitting it. The guards were not to attempt to stop them. Sokka currently lay on the floor, grinning up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Aren’t you at least going to help me up Your Flaminess? You certainly helped me down after all…” Sokka laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gladly stretched out his hands to haul Sokka back onto his feet. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were brooding weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was not! I don’t brood!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmmm,” Sokka raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko huffed, “If anything I was stewing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not better. You realize how that’s not better right?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Zuko said pointedly, trying to steer the conversation away from this particular topic, “When did you get here? I thought you weren’t arriving until this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t supposed to, ship made better time than expected,” Sokka replied. “Got here late last night. Suki almost murdered me when I woke her up unexpectedly coming into the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you still alive? I wouldn’t have thought it was possible for anyone to survive startling Suki. You must be like a cat and have nine lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I think on some subconscious level she recognized me,” Sokka said with a wave of his hand, then paused a moment before continuing, “Though I definitely had a very sharp fan uncomfortably close to my throat there for longer than I would have liked.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko laughed, “The risk you take with having a badass warrior girlfriend! I remember what that was like.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is Mai doing?” Sokka asked. She and Zuko had broken up a while back, but they were still close friends.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good. She’s been teaching the daughters of one of my new councillors how to use knives and has really been liking it. I told her she should think about starting some sort of academy, like the one Toph is thinking about setting up in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an idea. Maybe she and Toph could go in on it together, set up a whole range of classes for students to learn lots of different skills from different teachers,” Sokka mused. He and Zuko made eye contact, and both seemed to realize what had just been suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“They would take over the world within a month,” Zuko asserted, and Sokka nodded in agreement. They lapsed into companionable silence for a moment after that, before Sokka pulled Zuko into a fierce hug. Which Zuko was pleased to note his guards only briefly twitched at.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you,” Sokka said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Zuko murmured into Sokka’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>After they pulled out of the hug, Sokka kept his hands set on Zuko’s shoulders and appraised him. “So what was it that had you brooding. Oh, I’m sorry,” he snickered at the expression on Zuko’s face, “<em> stewing </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed. “Just a comment from one of the councillors. Really, I shouldn’t have even let it get to me, I know how that man is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s face tightened. “Fuck him,” he spat. Zuko gave a sad shrug, as if to say ‘what can you do?’</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish I didn’t have to see him again later today in the transport policy meeting,” Zuko grimaced at the thought of having to look into the man’s smug face.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what,” Sokka said suddenly, “you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Zuko looked at his friend in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Sokka continued, “I have decided that in my position as a visiting member of the Water Tribe ruling family, don’t snort Zuko let me finish, not to mention esteemed war hero, I’m serious stop laughing, I need to be properly welcomed to the Fire Nation by the Firelord.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been to the Fire Nation many times before,” Zuko pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, need to be welcomed by the Firelord,” Sokka leaned closer to Zuko and spoke in a low voice so that the guards wouldn’t hear, “You work too much, let me kidnap you for a mini vacation for once, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko hummed, then nodded. He really could use a break. “Alright, mini vacation. What did you have in mind?” </p><p> </p><p>In response, Sokka grinned and grabbed him by the arm to start pulling him down the hallway. That definitely caused the guards to raise their weapons in alarm, begrudgingly putting them back down at a look from Zuko as he happily allowed Sokka to drag him away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they were standing in front of the rooms designated for the Kyoshi Warriors to practice in, and take breaks and spend time together in. The Kyoshi Warriors were the Firelord’s personal guards, and they were also in the process of training new standard Fire Nation guards, like the ones he and Sokka had left trailing behind them. They would leave to go back to Kyoshi Island within a few years, once Zuko could be certain of the loyalty and training of the new round of Fire Nation guards.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka raised a hand and knocked quickly on the door. When it didn’t open fast enough for him he knocked again. The door flew open to reveal Suki.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you think waiting thirty seconds for a door to open is reason to start trying to break the door down,” she said fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, thirty seconds is time we don’t have today!” Sokka proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Suki raised her eyebrows and looked between him and Zuko. “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am on a mission today. That mission being: Zuko’s Mini Vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly does this mission entail?” Suki asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know that nature preserve outside of the city? And you know how today is your day off <b>and</b> Ty Lee’s day off? And you know how you love me?” Sokka batted his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>Suki sighed, but a slight smile crept across her face, “A day at the nature preserve could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be!” Sokka exclaimed, reaching out to grab her and plaster kisses onto her cheek as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Give me a minute to go get Ty Lee, oh, and Mai’s here as well, she should come with too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Zuko nodded, smiling happily. Suki turned and went back into the room to fetch the others.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka looked over at Zuko, beaming. “Nature preserve mini vacation here we come!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed enjoyably. The group arrived at the nature preserve a couple hours before lunch, bringing a picnic basket with them. All of them carried multiple weapons with them, since they would be having to essentially serve as potential guards for Zuko. (And, as Suki pointed out, “I wouldn’t be doing my job as captain of the Firelord’s guard if I didn’t make sure he was out there with protection.”)</p><p> </p><p>So there they were, five heavily armed teenagers wandering through the hills of the Fire Nation. They had seen a wide variety of animals out on their trip, including a family of eagle hawks, a tiger monkey that had scampered away at the sight of them, more squirrel toads than they could count, and Zuko’s favorites, the turtle ducks.They stayed out there all afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Near the end of the afternoon, as they noted that they should probably start heading back towards the palace soon, they found a beautiful rocky outcropping that afforded a stunning view of the landscape below. The hills, trees, and small lake, all shining golden orange in the haze of the afternoon sun beginning its descent for the night. They sat down for a bit to take it all in.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments Sokka broke the silence. “Zuko,” he cleared his throat, “um, if you don’t mind me asking, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’ve just been wondering all day and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko cut in, casting a glance over at him, “what is it? Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Um, what did that councillor say that made you that upset?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed, turning to stare out at the view of the nature preserve again. “Well, he said that it was a shame my father never did manage to forge me in his image. Though not for lack of trying.” He gave a harsh laugh at that, hanging his head.</p><p> </p><p>Mai sucked in a breath from where she sat next to him on the right. “He didn’t,” she growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko,” Ty Lee gasped, reaching over across Mai’s lap to take Zuko’s hand in hers. “That’s terrible. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to stab him and make it look like an accident?” Mai asked, somewhat hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Zuko chuckled, “well…” he trailed off, as if considering the offer. Mai’s lips quirked up into a smile, and Ty Lee giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Sokka said, sharing a confused glance with Suki. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Zuko?” Suki started, sounding a bit unsure of herself. “While that certainly is unpleasant, and believe me when I say we all are very, <em> very </em> glad you are nothing like your father, why does that merit potential stabbing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Zuko looked back and forth between Sokka and Suki. “You don’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda thought everyone knew,” Ty Lee said, glancing at Mai. “Didn’t everyone know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly not,” Mai replied.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not from the Fire Nation, the story probably wouldn’t have spread far. I doubt my father would have wanted to explain the whole context of the situation,” Zuko observed. He took a deep breath, then began explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was thirteen I was invited to a war meeting. At one point during the meeting discussions were happening about- about basically sacrificing an entire division of soldiers, <em> new </em>soldiers, just to make the smallest of gains. I couldn’t stand by and let that happen, so I said something, even though I knew I was supposed to keep quiet.” Zuko took another breath as Mai rubbed a soothing circle on his back with her hand. “I was challenged to an Agni Kai and I accepted, thinking I would be facing the general who had made that awful suggestion. I figured I could take him. But when I got there… It wasn’t the general who I was supposed to be fighting, it was my father.” Sokka and Suki both looked horrified. Zuko shifted his glance over to the lake below, which appeared to be on fire with the setting sun, and continued. “I refused to fight him, how could I be expected to fight my own father? He didn’t take that well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka breathed, pain obvious in the tone of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Zuko said brusquely, “that’s how I got my scar. My father decided appropriate parenting methods involved setting his son’s face on fire.” He looked fiercely around at all of them, his friends, people he never could have imagined having by his side when he was facing down his father all those years ago. “Just so we’re perfectly clear, I am overjoyed to be nothing like my father. So maybe I ought to thank the councillor for noticing.”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody spoke for a moment, before babble broke out on all sides, and Zuko found himself in the middle of a group hug. He thought he might cry from it all.</p><p> </p><p>Among the noise of all his friends talking over one another Zuko made out one voice, crystal clear. Sokka’s. “Of course you don’t take after your father, how could you with Iroh right there?” Zuko smiled, new tears springing to his eyes. That was all he ever wanted in life after all, to take after Uncle Iroh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is already promising to be long, so I hope you guys are looking forward to that. Like, if it continues at this rate it’ll probably be longer than A Simple Lie and A Simple Misunderstanding, which is my longest single fic to date at 11,130 words. This is pacing for like 12,000 words currently.</p><p>You know the drill (probably) comments and kudos are my lifeblood. If you likey, lemme know and I will keep the content coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here y'all, I hope you like!</p><p>Also, so you know, Sokka and Suki broke up (completely amicably) about six months after the first chapter's events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ~A red rose grew up out of ice frozen ground with no one around~ </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Zuko was anxious to get to the South Pole already. It had taken a strong effort by him to remain calm while boarding the ship that was to take him there a few days ago. All he had wanted to do was run onto the ship and start steering it himself. However that would have been ‘unbecoming of the Firelord’ or something. So he had been fighting against displaying his eagerness outwardly ever since.</p><p> </p><p>But really, he thought, nobody ought to blame him for it. After all, it had been almost a year since he had seen Sokka. And it turned out that was far too long for someone to go without seeing their... <em> something </em>. Zuko had considered Sokka his best friend for the past six years, but somehow that term didn’t seem to encompass all that Sokka meant to him. Sokka was probably the most important person in his life aside from Uncle Iroh. Quite simply, Zuko didn’t know what he would do without him. Of course Zuko was still close friends with everyone else from the little Avatar gang, with Aang being who he was closest to after Sokka. But it was like the two were in completely separate realms of friendship in Zuko’s mind. Something he had been trying to avoid thinking about too hard recently.</p><p> </p><p>But Sokka’s absence had brought it up to the forefront of his brain far more often than Zuko would have liked. He missed Sokka. More than he ever thought he would, and notably more than he ever had before during other prolonged periods of time away from each other. Sure, they wrote letters to each other all the time, frequently not even waiting to hear back from the other before writing and sending along another one. This meant that sometimes new letters would be coming every day. But even that wasn’t quite enough for Zuko these days.</p><p> </p><p>They were expected to arrive soon now, and Zuko was restlessly prowling around his cabin, casting anxious glances out the small window. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the land start to emerge over the water. The South Pole had really developed a lot since he had stormed in as an angry sixteen year old. Zuko winced at the memory as he always did when they were about to make landfall in Sokka’s village.</p><p> </p><p>He had a brief, wild thought of running off the ship and throwing himself into Sokka’s arms in front of everyone. His sudden fantasy may also have invoked him kissing Sokka senseless there on the pier as well. <em> It’s not like it would be the worst entrance he had ever made </em>, his brain traitorously supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head, pushing those thoughts back down. That was exactly the kind of thing he was not supposed to be entertaining. Especially not now, not when he would be seeing the man all his fantasies revolved around within the next thirty minutes. No. It was only safe for him to give free reign to those particular imaginings when he was alone. Preferably at night when he didn’t have anywhere to be anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on his door right then.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Zuko called, hoping his voice didn’t waver or give anything away about the tumultuous thoughts still stubbornly remaining at the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve docked Your Majesty,” the voice of his head guard rang out from the other side of the door. “Ready to disembark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko strode over and opened the door. He anxiously smoothed down the robes he was wearing. They had been designed specially for him and his visits to the Water Tribes.</p><p> </p><p>They were made of beautiful light blue and deep burgundy fabrics that went wonderfully together. He loved them so much, and wished he had more occasion to wear them. They had been a gift from Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave a smile and nod to the guard as he walked by and up the stairs of the ship onto the deck. He could sense the guards following closely behind him. Thankfully they didn’t have to worry about much in the way of assassination attempts in the South Pole. The Earth Kingdom was the far more dangerous place for him to travel.</p><p> </p><p>Once up on the deck he blinked in the bright sun, his gaze quickly scanning the dock. There.</p><p> </p><p>The welcoming delegation from the Southern Water Tribe stood at the end of the dock where it met the ground. Zuko could see Sokka’s smile even from this distance.</p><p> </p><p>He broke out into a wide grin of his own, and despite his earlier efforts and promises to himself to not let his eagerness show he now all but ran off the ship and down the dock.</p><p> </p><p>“Firelord Zuko,” Hakoda greeted him with an amused smile as he reached the group. He gave a short bow that Zuko solemnly returned. “Welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Chief Hakoda,” Zuko responded, straightening back up. “I am glad to be here and pay a visit to my friends in the south.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes inadvertently darted to Sokka at the last part, and Sokka smothered a snort. Hakoda turned and raised an eyebrow at his son, but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Bato is on a hunt currently, but extends his welcome as well,” Hakoda continued. “I trust that the accommodations from your past visits will suffice for this visit as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Zuko said. “I am always appreciative of the generosity of the Southern Water Tribe in allowing me to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent,” Hakoda’s demeanor changed to one of relaxation. “Now that the formalities are out of the way I’ll let you two catch up,” his eyes looked pointedly between Sokka and Zuko, “I’m sure there’s a lot you want to... talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka flushed a bit at that, which surprised Zuko. Before he had time to wonder about that though Sokka was dragging him away from the group gathered on the dock.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later Dad!” Sokka called. Zuko turned back and gave a wave as he was hauled off. Hakoda laughed and said something to the guard standing next to him, but by that point Zuko was too far away to hear whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>Once Sokka had succeeded in dragging Zuko all the way to his igloo and they were inside he paused. Zuko then found Sokka’s arms suddenly around him, and his face buried in the crook of Sokka’s neck. He brought his arms up and squeezed back hard, letting his eyes drift closed as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Spirits I missed you,” Sokka mumbled against Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Sokka. “I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The welcoming nature of those in the South Pole never ceased to amaze Zuko. He had come to visit several times since taking on the role of Firelord, and was always humbled by his reception.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that the people of the tribe were quick to forgive him, they weren’t. He had needed to earn their trust back. A task he had committed to in every way he could. While on his first visit he had spoken to every member of the village who wished to speak with him. He had offered them all a personal apology, and had given them space to express their feelings to him. Both about the actions of the Fire Nation in general, and about him personally. He hadn’t forgotten what his first visit had been like and, rightfully, neither had they.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko had taken careful notes during these meetings when appropriate. Finding out what the best course of action to make reparations to them would be. It wasn’t enough for him to try and make amends in a way he deemed appropriate, he needed to make sure the people of the Southern Water Tribe were actually getting what they needed and wanted out of it. Their opinions were the most important, and Zuko was determined to make sure they knew it. He of course had his own ideas and plans as well, but always made sure that their needs were being met with those.</p><p> </p><p>For their part, they acknowledged this and seemed to appreciate it. Every time Zuko visited the people were friendlier, and more at ease with him. He had also made it known that whenever he was there anybody who wished to speak to him would be able to. All they had to do was let Sokka, Bato, or Hakoda know and a meeting time would be arranged. Or Katara if she happened to be there at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko had wanted this so that it was clear that the reparations were ongoing, rather than a one off process. If at any point anyone felt newly comfortable coming forward with ideas for how to further repair relations between the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation Zuko wanted to hear them and give them their due consideration.</p><p> </p><p>Full trust and forgiveness were still a long way off, if they were even achievable in Zuko’s lifetime. He would never expect such a thing though, not after a century of war and pain. No, it would likely be a generation or two before the relationship between the nations was to that point.</p><p> </p><p>But everyone at the South Pole was always so polite to Zuko when he came. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve their kindness. He was deeply grateful for it though.</p><p> </p><p>His first couple days were largely devoted to these meetings, as well as other diplomatic relation discussions with Hakoda and Bato. And yes, Sokka too. He had been taking on more and more responsibility in the tribe as of late, which was part of the reason for the extended time they went without seeing each other recently.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko always preferred to get the diplomatic portion of the trip done with first so that way he could spend the final part relaxing and having fun with Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>Luck was on his side this trip too. His diplomatic requirements were completed by midday on the third day. Which meant he had almost two full weeks to devote to getting as much quality time with Sokka as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smiled as he saw Sokka come around a corner following his last meeting and wave him over to talk. He quickly moved to meet his friend. Luck really was on his side indeed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sokka had something special he wanted to show him. He had come up to Zuko after lunch on Zuko’s fifth day at the South Pole looking shifty, which had immediately put Zuko on guard.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you up to?” Zuko asked, gaze narrowed on his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Sheesh,” Sokka pulled at his collar and hastily glanced around. Once he seemed satisfied that no one else was nearby to hear him he continued in a low voice. “I have something you need to see. Meet me at the edge of the village at midnight. Dress warmly. If that wasn’t obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“What-“ Zuko started to speak, but Sokka hurried off.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to look at Zuko once more with something unreadable in his eyes. ‘Midnight,’ he mouthed, and then was gone. Leaving Zuko confused, but also eagerly awaiting the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That was how Zuko now found himself being led along though the frozen ground of the South Pole in the middle of the night. He had considered joking around with Sokka, asking if this was how he was finally going to take him out in a murder way, but something about the other man was unusually serious tonight, and Zuko didn’t want to disrupt that. His silence felt important.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked quietly and comfortably with each other for a while, before coming across the opening to a cave. Sokka gestured for Zuko to follow him, and he readily did. Well, this certainly was confirmation of Zuko’s thought that he would follow Sokka to the ends of the earth. They continued on in the cave for a short bit of time, and then Sokka suddenly veered off to the left. Zuko followed and was met by the unexpected chill of the night air, indicating that they were once again outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa,” Zuko gasped as he looked around. Sokka had led the two of them through the cave and back outside to an outcropping of rock. The edge of the cliff seemed to drop away into nothing. It felt like the sky was enveloping them from all sides. He felt as though he could step out off of the cliff and just keep walking into the night. Find himself a new home in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>And the stars. The stars.</p><p> </p><p>They winked back at Zuko, shining from the night sky and reflecting off the ice. It was the closest Zuko had ever come to feeling ethereal. The Earth seemed so far away at that moment, even as Zuko was dimly award they were still grounded. But were they really? The stars were so close Zuko could have sworn he could reach out and touch them, pluck them from the very sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it amazing?” Sokka’s voice breathed beside him. Zuko turned to see the other man wearing a look of such wonder it made his heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Zuko answered softly. As Zuko watched Sokka lowered himself to sit on the ground. He closed his eyes afterward and breathed in deeply, seemingly letting the place wash over him.</p><p> </p><p>“I found this place a couple weeks before you arrived,” Sokka said after a quiet moment, eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Zuko smiled down at him, pausing momentarily before carefully lowering himself to the ground next to Sokka. Even with the heavier South Pole made clothing Zuko still took great care when outside here. “What does your family think of it? I bet you all love finding time to come out here together.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes opened as Zuko settled next to him. “I-“ he cleared his throat, looking away suddenly. “I haven’t actually told anyone else about this, much less shown anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t?” Zuko asked, confused. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s special,” Sokka mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re showing it to me,” Zuko blurted out. As if it was obvious that he wasn’t special enough to be shown such a place before the others in Sokka’s family and tribe.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first person I wanted to show it to,” Sokka said staring up at the sky. “As soon as I found it you were really the only one I wanted to show it to. To share it with.” He paused and a small smirk came across his face, still pointed up towards the heavens. “Pretty convenient that you were coming to visit soon. My planning skills really are superior, even accidentally.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was dumbstruck, his brain couldn’t comprehend what Sokka was saying. He had wanted to show this place to him and only him? “Why?” He wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka finally turned to look at him. “Because you’re special Zuko. You might be the most special person in my life. No. You <em> are </em>the most special person in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>He said it as if it was obvious. As if it was as much a fact of the universe as the stars above them and ground below them now.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was the one who reached across the last of the distance separating them. He kissed Sokka tenderly but forcefully, trying to put all his feelings into it. All the years and oceans and misunderstandings and avoidance melted away into nothing. Now there was only Sokka’s lips on his. His lips on Sokka’s. It was all he had wanted for so long. It was all he thought he would never be able to have.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka kissed him back eagerly and sweetly. In that moment Zuko understood that this was all Sokka had wanted for so long as well.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled back from each other just barely, still close enough to lean in again before the span of a heartbeat had gone by if they wished to. Their breaths mingled in the quiet air, small puffs drifting up towards the star filled sky.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pressed his forehead to Sokka’s, and Sokka lightly rubbed his nose against Zuko’s. They didn’t say anything else, they didn’t need to. They knew exactly what the other meant. Zuko gazed into Sokka’s eyes, seeing a new world of stars reflected there. He was surprised to find he had been wrong before.</p><p> </p><p>This was the closest he had ever felt to being ethereal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want you all to know that I guard your comments and kudos like a dragon and its hoard. I hiss “mine” at anyone who walks by. I’ve been told it’s disconcerting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wisteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters just keep getting longer baby! (Though I think this'll be the longest chapter of the bunch. But like, don't totally hold me to that lol)</p><p>There also is some briefly implied sexual content here, as the new tag implies. It's a short section, and it can easily be skipped if you don't want that. It starts after the line break midway through the chapter after Zuko says goodbye to Aang. Then it's free and clear again after the next line break (only a few paragraphs total).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~I want to watch wisteria grow right over my bare feet 'cause I haven't moved in years~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~And I want you right here~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s here!” Zuko heard Sokka’s voice before he saw the man, just having stepped through the door. He barely had time to set down the bag he was carrying on a nearby table before a small black haired figure was barreling into his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Izumi cried, hanging onto his robes with her small hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my sweetheart!” Zuko said, smiling down at his daughter. He crouched down to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. He felt her arms go around his neck and breathed in deeply. It had been too long since he had seen her. But then again, even a day without seeing her and Sokka was too long in his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled back just slightly, still keeping his arms firmly around his little girl. “Have you been being good for Dada?” he asked her solemnly. “Taking good care of him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s face went serious to match him. “Yes Papa, very good. He wanted to play prank on Uncle Aang and I say no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gasped in faux betrayal. “Mi-Mi! That was meant to be a secret between us!” Zuko looked up at his husband who had moved to the entry way to stand next to them, quirking an eyebrow and unable to keep his lips from turning up at the corners. Sokka grinned, “it would have been a funny prank though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, how about you tell me about it later?” Zuko asked, laughing a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing! How about we help Papa with his stuff Mi-Mi?” He turned to the little girl. She nodded, looking pleased at being trusted with the responsibility of helping. Izumi carefully picked up one of the bags the guards had set inside the front door and began toddling off towards the room Sokka and Zuko were staying in. Zuko had let the guards help get the bags inside the vacation house, but insisted on handling them himself from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko picked up the bag he had set on the table, while Sokka grabbed the other large bag left in the entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you,” Sokka leaned over and dropped a light kiss on his husband’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko grinned and put his hand around the back of Sokka’s head, pulling him back in for another, longer kiss. “I missed you too,” he said as he pulled away. Sokka entwined their free hands and led Zuko off to where they would be staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko had gotten married three years to the day following them getting together. They were both busy with matters in their respective nations, so on average they got to be together in person only about half the year. Some years were better than others in terms of making arrangements to spend time together, but some were worse. One horrible year they only saw each other for about three months. After that they had vowed to never be apart for such a long period of time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had gotten more challenging after they’d had Izumi. She had been born to a surrogate four years after they had gotten married. It was difficult to find a system that allowed for her to spend equal time with both her dads without excessively disrupting her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Sokka had been up for that challenge though. They loved their daughter and each other, and wanted to make sure Izumi got time with them both equally as well as quality family time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The far bigger issue had been that Izumi was the heir to the Fire Nation throne, and Zuko’s councilors had been extremely displeased by the notion of her not spending all her time there in the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sokka had found out that they were trying to devise a plan to keep his daughter in the Fire Nation and not allow her to learn about her Water Tribe heritage and culture he had been madder than Zuko had ever seen him. He had gone quiet and still in a way Zuko found unsettling, and he was very grateful that calm fury wasn’t directed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka had demanded an audience with the councilors. He had gone in alone, Zuko had sensed this was something he had to do for himself. Zuko never did find out what exactly Sokka had said to the councilors, but they had all come out visibly cowed. Sokka came out with a satisfied smile on his face and a written agreement that Sokka and Zuko were the only ones with the power to make such parenting decisions in regards to Izumi. And that no input from others would be tolerated unless explicitly asked for by one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had been so ridiculously proud of his husband that day. He had never been that adept at handling the councilors after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been about a year ago when they had decided to try and find time every year for some kind of family get together. Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Aang had all coincidentally been in the South Pole at the same time, and had realized they didn’t see each other nearly as much as they would like. They were all so busy with their different duties across the world that it could be hard to schedule a time for everyone to be together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they had begun planning. Which brought them here now. To Makapu Village in the newly formed United Republic of Nations. They had wanted a nice, quiet, relaxing place to spend this first family vacation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them had been back here since their frantic teenage years, and it was nice to see how the village had more or less stayed the same. It had grown a bit since their visits all those years ago, and now featured more recreational areas such as parks. It had been deemed the perfect spot for their inaugural family vacation.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang arrived with Bumi and Kya the day after Zuko had. Upon hearing the sound of Appa landing, Sokka hurried outside, followed by Zuko and an extremely eager Izumi. She had been looking forward to getting to spend time with her cousins. The three of them were very close to each other, both in age and in friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Zuko called up to the family huddled atop the flying bison. He laughed when Momo’s head peeked out over the side of Appa. Sokka had burst into a flurry of motion, hauling himself up to get the bags they had brought with them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I could airbend those to the ground right?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late,” Sokka grinned up at him, “they’re already down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Sokka,” Katara said, smiling warmly at her brother. Aang was carefully helping Bumi and Kya off Appa, and Zuko and Sokka moved to help Katara. She wouldn’t normally have needed assistance, but she was currently heavily pregnant with her third child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on the ground she quickly pulled Sokka into a tight hug. Zuko found himself hugging Aang, while the three children were doing some sort of greeting dance together on the back porch of the house they were staying at while in the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara and Sokka were still babbling excitedly together, so Zuko turned to Aang. “How about I help you get these inside.” He gestured to the bags forgotten on the grass near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang shot him a mischievous smile, “No need Sifu, allow me.” He then proceeded to attempt to airbend the bags through the open back door of the house. He made a slight miscalculation and accidentally sent the bags right into the side of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aang!” Katara called, expression vaguely annoyed but in a loving way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops,” Aang laughed, his face sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. “Guess I will take you up on that offer,” he said to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be my… honor,” Zuko replied. Aang groaned as he and Zuko collected the bags, slightly misshapen from their unexpected detour into the house wall, and walked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent their first few vacation days just relaxing and enjoying their time together. Admittedly sometimes this relaxation had to be enforced by Aang, since Katara, Sokka, and Zuko all had a tendency to try and sneak off and get work done sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were specifically instructed not to bring any work with you!” Aang admonished on their third day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Aang, there’s just one more construction plan I have to go over!” Sokka whined, attempting to reclaim the documents Aang had airbent onto a ceiling beam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Sokka! Zuko, would you please tell your husband to stop trying to do work?” Zuko froze where he sat hunched in the corner. “Zuko,” Aang began, deathly still, “what do you have in the sleeve of your robe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Zuko panicked. Thirty seconds later his scroll was on the ceiling beam too.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their fifth day Aang and Katara were going to go pay Aunt Wu a visit. She was still alive, and they thought it would be nice to see her. They had been trying to find a time since they arrived, but the fortune teller was extraordinarily busy. Her assistant had told them it was the lucky season or something, so everyone in the town wanted an appointment. Thankfully a spot had opened up, and they were now preparing to go. All the children had overheard the adults talking about the visit, and had wanted to come with. Aang and Katara had been powerless to resist their charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked less than thrilled about this, Zuko dimly recalled his husband not having the best experience with Aunt Wu in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Aunt Wu time huh?” Sokka asked, his tone far too downcast to play off as anything other than deep reluctance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang looked over at him, “You guys don’t have to come with you know. Me and Katara can take care of Izumi just fine. She’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course she’d be perfectly safe with you two, but we’ll still come with,” Sokka said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really,” Aang said with a smile, “you should stay here and rest. We’ve been wanting to go see Aunt Wu and you haven’t. Izumi will be fine with us and will enjoy spending time with her cousins. Won’t you Izumi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi looked up from where she sat, focused intently on tying her sash perfectly. “Yea!” she cried out with a grin. “Gonna see Wu with Kya and Bumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sokka could argue any further, and more importantly before he could succeed in getting Aang to say they should come with, Zuko spoke up. “Thanks Aang, we really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka cast him a questioning glance, clearly wondering why Zuko was willing to sacrifice even an hour of precious family time. Normally Zuko wouldn’t, but it had been two months since he had seen Sokka, and well, right now what he really wanted was some precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Izumi had taken to crawling into bed with the two in the middle of the night, making it impossible for them to have any alone time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned and met Sokka’s eyes, hoping that the telepathic communication thing they sometimes managed would work now. It must have, because he saw his husband’s eyes go wide, clearly catching on. Sokka whipped back to face Aang. “Yeah, thanks Aang! Have fun everybody, bye now, buh-bye!” He began practically pushing Aang and Izumi out the door. Katara was already outside with Bumi, Kya, and a couple guards who would be accompanying the group to Aunt Wu’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang raised an eyebrow, and after Izumi had yelled a hasty goodbye to her parents and run off to join her cousins, he leaned slightly towards Zuko and Sokka. “You have fun too, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Aang,” Zuko yelped, shutting the door in Aang’s laughing face. No sooner had the door closed than Sokka was dragging him off towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka flopped down next to Zuko on the bed, still breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was pretty productive if I do say so myself.” He shot Zuko a smug grin. “Wouldn’t you agree, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes, still catching his breath himself. “I don’t know why I keep having sex with you when you act like this afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling,” Sokka chuckled and moved closer to Zuko. “I think you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you keep having sex with me.” He whispered the last part directly against Zuko’s good ear in a way that made shivers go down his spine. So much so that he actually wondered if he could be ready to go again so soon. Zuko turned to meet Sokka’s gaze and decided he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You know what,” Zuko murmured, then flipped Sokka abruptly onto his back and moved himself on top of the other man, “you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave a delighted laugh and pulled Zuko down to his mouth. They really should make the most of their guaranteed child-free time after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day Sokka and Zuko returned the favor and took the kids out to give Katara and Aang some time alone with each other. A few guards from the palace followed the group from a discreet distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rrrrrrraaaahhhhh,” Sokka scooped Izumi up from behind as they walked down the path outside the house towards the village, eliciting shrieks of delight from the little girl. He settled her against his hip as Zuko laughed, trailing behind his husband and daughter hand in hand with his niece and nephew. Bumi was on his right while Kya was on his left. He gripped their hands forcefully but with care, he really didn’t want to lose any children today to the streets of Makapu. No matter how small the village might be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we wanna do today?” Zuko asked the group, smiling down at Bumi and Kya. He was instantly glad that Bumi was on his right side rather than his left when the small boy started to tug on his hand as if to slip down a side street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I heard?” Sokka turned around while holding Izumi to face the others. He continued walking backwards, which elicited a frown from Zuko. His husband was more than welcome to potentially trip and fall from such an action on his own, but Zuko didn’t want him falling with his daughter too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka met Zuko’s gaze and seemed to catch on to his husband’s displeasure because he stopped walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha Uncle Sokka?” Kya asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled and leaned down towards her. “I heard...” he drew it out, clearly enjoying the anticipation he was building in the kids. “That there’s a special street carnival happening today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOOOOOOO!” Bumi exclaimed, jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go?” Izumi questioned, eyes darting back and forth between her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Sokka straightened up and pretended to mull over the thought. “What do you think?” He grinned at Zuko, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko laughed, “I think we can arrange that. Unless you all have something else more fun planned?” He looked around at the kids, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carnival!” Kya yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” Izumi cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumi was already attempting to drag Zuko in the direction of the carnival, despite that he didn’t know where the carnival actually was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the decision has been made,” Sokka laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we better get going then!” Zuko said, “Lead the way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street carnival was a rousing success. The group wandered around playing games at various stalls all morning. Sokka’s excellent aim had won an assortment of stuffed animals for the children at one of the stalls (and even a small stuffed turtle duck he had discreetly slipped in Zuko’s pocket when Sokka thought he wasn’t paying attention).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had treated themselves to a lunch of various unhealthy carnival food with a promise to not tell Katara and Aang about it. Zuko knew Aang wouldn’t care, but he also wouldn’t be able to resist spilling the beans to Katara who definitely would care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following lunch they had found a stall that offered face painting. Of course all three children came away covered in various colors and glitter. And grinning like fools, which was all Zuko and Sokka had wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended their day by purchasing kites for everyone (even the guards, who were reluctant at first but soon got caught up in the fun too). There was a small grassy hill area nearby that they went to to fly the kites. An argument broke out after Bumi and Kya’s kite strings got tangled together. Thankfully one of the guards was remarkably good at undoing knots and got the kites free from each other. Zuko quietly offered the man a raise in return, exceedingly grateful for his help in getting the crying to stop. The guard blushingly declined the offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all the day was a rousing success. Katara and Aang clearly thought so too, they both seemed noticeably more relaxed after the others arrived home happy and tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last night of their trip they decided to spend outside. They cooked their food for the evening over an open fire, reminiscent of all those years ago during the war. But with much better supplies and cooking skills this time. And a distinct lack of mortal danger, which was a very welcome change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner was over they stayed outside, enjoying the beautiful night and everyone’s company. Tomorrow would find Aang, Katara, Bumi, and Kya heading back to the air temple for a little while. In about a month they would then head to the South Pole so Katara could give birth. All their children had been born there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka, Zuko, and Izumi had to go back to the Fire Nation for a few weeks themselves so Zuko could take care of some work. Then they too would head to the South Pole, neatly coinciding with the others' time there. Zuko hadn’t been present at the South Pole when Katara gave birth the first two times, though Sokka had. He was looking forward to getting to be there for it this time, even if Katara did curse him to the spirit world and back. Which she apparently had a habit of doing towards whoever happened to be in the vicinity when she was in labor, according to Sokka. It was going to be great getting to be there with his family for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently Zuko and Sokka were sitting on the back porch of the house, bare feet in the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Sokka started to speak and then paused. Zuko glanced over at his husband. He noted the way the firelight danced in the reflection of his eyes as he stared out over the lawn, the way his lips were parted slightly, the way his thumb lightly brushed across the back of Zuko’s hand. Zuko gave him a moment, waiting for him to continue speaking, relishing just looking at his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka spoke again after a moment, clearing his throat. “I wish I could somehow stay right here in this night. Forever. Or find a way to freeze time and somehow revisit this whenever I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned his attention back over to the lawn and the scene in front of them. Aang was down on his hands and knees, playing a game of some sort with Izumi, Kya, and Bumi. The three were positively shrieking with laughter, running all over the grass. Katara was reclining on a low couch they had brought out for her to use, resting with her feet up. Occasionally she would participate in the game by waterbending a small amount of water onto the four running around. This always elicited even more laughter from the children, which made Katara’s smile even wider. Appa lazed contentedly in the grass on the far side of the lawn, Momo attempting to sleep on his back. Which seemed to be difficult given the current volume level of the group outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed happily, and Sokka draped an arm across his shoulders, pulling him in tight to his side. “I think I would too,” he said with a grin, “so you should get on that O Great Inventor. Make a machine that allows you to revisit memories. You already made a flying machine, how much harder could it be?” Zuko joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka brushed a kiss to his temple and laughed, “You know what, I will certainly try.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you say nice things about me and my work it makes my heart go fluttery. I'm running out of creative and fun ways to ask for comments and kudos so this is what it has come to.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation<br/>I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.<br/>I upload for ATLA on Sundays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>